


Another Class Reveal

by Catgirl1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, class reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Just as the title and tags say.Post reveal between Chat Noir and Ladybug.The class bullies Marinette (Adrien sometimes has to meditate so he doesn’t kill everyone).I don’t own miraculous otherwise, all my miraculous fanfics would have already happened.





	1. Before

Adrien smiled at Marinette, who smiled back. She had been forced into Hell by Lila. Lila had convinced everyone in the school (but Adrien) that Marinette had tried to hurt her for Adrien’s affections. So, naturally, everybody started bullying Marinette except for the people who could see right through Lila’s lies. Thankfully, Adrien and Marinette has accidentally revealed their identities to each other and started dating (her parents found out about Adrien and Marinette being a thing and... Adrien thought it was adorable when she was completely embarrassed).   
Marinette was shaken from her thoughts as she tripped and landed on her face. She looked up to see Chloe cackling. The schoolyard was laughing as well. She could see Adrien glaring at Chloe, fingering his ring, like he would love to use a cataclysm on her. Marinette stood, feeling pain in her hand ps and left knee. “What, Maritrash? Going to cry?” Chloe asked. Marinette scowled and raced off. “There she goes, crying like a child!” Alya sneered. Marinette prayed that when she got to class, everybody wouldn’t be murdered by a certain model. She sat, crying for a while. The doors burst open and Adrien sat next to her, kissing her hand. “Hello, my lady. Can I, a prince of hotness, save the princess of beauty, kindness, heroism, and fashion designing from the rain?” He asked, dramatically. She giggled through her tears. “Adrien, I love you kitty.”  
“I love you too. I’d actually ask you to marry me if my father would allow it. Your parents would, princess.”   
“Silly kitty.” She broke down crying.   
“I know Lila and Chloe and our classmates are acting like evil spirits. And that I’m not even an inch away from killing them all, but please, hold out a little more. I could ask my father if he would allow us to go into homeschooling together. Honestly, I only want to be with you.”   
“You would do that?”  
“Of course. Just hold on for today.” Adrien smiled.  
“O-okay.” She decided.


	2. How to kill a liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 50 kudos! Thanks for that!

Marinette had her head down in class. Adrien sat next to her since everyone else didn’t want to and because he was a nice person (though he had to tell himself to not kill a certain brat every time she jumped on him). Ms. Bustier wrote on the board. And the class was giving her no attention whatsoever. Marinette finally looked up and decided to give her teacher some credit. The poor woman had to endure akumas attacking her class targeting the same person (I wonder who that could be), had to cancel class, went through th school’s drama, was akumatized, and has to deal with rude students. Yet, she never really freaked out at them. Sure, she could get slightly frustrated, uncomfortable, etc, but, she never got angry and always stayed calm. Marinette wondered how this was. 

At the end of class (and school) Marinette walked back home. When she got there, a certain black cat was there waiting for her. “Hey, princess.”  
“Chat, what did I say about you coming here in this identity?”  
“Sorry, m’lady! I got so upset that dear old dad had ignored me for approximately the bajilionth time that I left to this wonderful bedroom!”   
Marinette giggled and then her expression looked more like she had been force fed a lemon as she heard a voice downstairs. “Yes, I am Marinette’s... friend. I’m here to drop off her math book.”  
“Marinette’s just upstairs.”  
“Hide!” Marinette hissed to Chat.   
“I’ve got a better idea.” He de-transformed. Lila opened the trapdoor. “Get out of my house.” Marinette snarled.  
“Oh, Marinette, Marinette, your parents don’t need to know about what I tell people. If they do, I’ll make your life more miserable than you can imagine.”  
“Like what? Are you going to be physically abusive to my girlfriend?”  
“You’ll see if either of you slip anything to your parents.”  
Lila smirked. “What do you want, then?” Marinette asked.  
“Well, I want you to apologize to me and do what I want and I’ll get the bullying to stop. If you don’t, I’ll make it worse.”  
“Nope, not an option. Lila, are you serious or do I need to go through a rant about all the torture you’ve made her go through? I think the person who should be apologizing is you. If you spread rumors about me because I’m Marinette’s boyfriend, then fine. I’ve never had anyone be mean to me, but I would like a reason to leave that school for manipulative teens and liars.”  
Lila left with a growl.

The next day, Marinette and Adrien walked into school to have Alya interviewing Lila. “And Chat Noir saved me.”  
“And he became your boyfriend?”  
“Oh, of course. He couldn’t stop flirting with me. He said I was more pretty than Ladybug and that I was better than she was. He’s so kind to me too. He gave me a rose and kissed me and gave a vow to protect me! Ladybug is so supportive of us!”  
Marinette dragged her boyfriend (who was trying to grab Lila, no doubt to tear off her head) and sat him down. “Lying about both of us, is she?”   
Marinette smirked. “Oh, this is perfect!”   
“How?”  
“Well, it’ll be easier for you to reveal her lies. Then, Paris can murder her for us. Or something along those lines.”  
The two smiled for the rest of the day.


	3. A moment we’ve all been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought came to my head. I called this a class reveal, though nothing (well, truthfully) has been revealed to the class.  
> So, I didn’t want this to look like clickbait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a new idea for a miraculous story. It’s an AU where one day Paris gets powers based on what they were akumatized on (even Marinette and Adrien, though they haven’t been akumatized... yet) and the two miraculous holders are the only ones that know they didn’t have their powers their entire lives. What do you guys think?

Another akuma rampaged throughout town. Chat Noir and Ladybug both arrived in a less than good mood. As Ladybug fought, Chat Noir scanned the area to see the worst human on Earth (Chloe), trapped. He walked over to her. “Let me out of here, you mangy cat!”  
Chat smiled like this was the best thing ever. “Hmmm. Well, I don’t know. I mean, as long as you’re in here, you aren’t in our way. Should I let you out at all?”  
“YES, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CAT!”  
“How does that convince me?” Chat Noir asked, in mock wonder.  
“I am the mayor’s daughter.”  
“And I’m Chat Noir, nice to meet you.” Chat said, smirking. He caught a glimpse of Ladybug using her lucky charm. “I gotta go help. So, bye, The mayor’s daughter.” He ran off. Ladybug just sighed. “Oh, come on LB. What’s my job?”  
“Can you destroy where the akuma is?” She pointed to the akuma’s scroll she was holding.  
“Will do, m’lady.”  
So they put the complicated plan together and won the day. As soon as Chloe was freed, she screamed up at Chat, “I WILL TELL DADDY ABOUT THIS!”  
“BUT, WHY?” Chat asked in a childish voice.  
Chloe shouted her trademark catchphrase and ran off. “Class!” The two heroes realized.  
They ran off in separate directions. Ladybug swung and suddenly went off coarse and crashed in through a window and de-transformed. Marinette stood to face her entire class. Her only question was ‘how did Chloe get here so fast?’  
“HOW IS MARITRASH LADYBUG?!” Chloe screeched. At that moment, Adrien ran in. And he stopped at the banshee’s screech, I mean, Chloe’s voice. Adrien sighed. “They figured you out?” He guessed, bored.  
“Nah, too blind. I accidentally revealed to them. Hey, Alya. What did you say when Lila came back? ‘A reporter always verifies their sources? Can you prove she doesn’t know Ladybug?’ I’d say yes, Lila was lying about everything she said. Can you guys prove she knows Jagged Stone or Prince Ali, or the directors from Hollywood, or that she’s with Chat Noir? Because I can call them as Ladybug. You know that I know Jagged Stone and that I saved Prince Ali and all of you from akumas with Chat. Do you believe a superhero over a liar?” Marinette asked.  
“First off, you’re Ladybug.” Alya stated.  
“Why yes, it looks like I am.” Marinette replied coldly.  
“Secondly, Adrien knows.” Nino said.  
“Yes, I do.” Adrien replied.  
“Thirdly, How is Ladybug Marinette? She’s too clumsy!” Chloe screeched.  
“Because, Chloe, I have a miraculous. And yes, I am clumsy, sometimes, even as Ladybug. I really was clumsy in the beginning. It was part of my disguise to hide that. Also, none of you could pick it up. Too blind.” Marinette said.  
Lila’s scowl went deeper. She opened her mouth, but both Marinette and Adrien gave her a death glare and she closed her mouth. “So this explains why you aren’t dating Chat Noir and why Lila is! Adrien figured it out, then liked you, then you two began dating and Chat Noir went with Lila!” Rose ‘realized’. Marinette gave her a look like ‘did you listen to anything I’ve said?’  
“Yep, I’m still dating your partner, Ladybug or Marinette, whatever you call yourself. And I can tell him if you hurt me.”  
Adrien pounded his fist on the desk and everyone jumped and stared at him. Adrien had started laughing. Everyone just stared until he stopped and smiled at Lila. “I know Chat Noir isn’t dating you, Lila. And I can prove it.” He said, gleefully.  
“How can you lie to everyone, Adrien?” Lila asked.  
“Don’t play the victim, little miss Liar. First it was, knowing Ladybug, then being a descendant of the original fox miraculous holder. And being akumatized, all those illusions, saying you were in Achu (is that how you spell it?), and trying to do something about... air pollution, was it, then faking my death, then the lies about not being able to hear, having arthritis, a famous piano player as a relative, then pretending to be me, offending people, and you pretending to be that little boy. I think Marinette has the worse end and that’s really what pisses me off.” Adrien said, smiling.  
“You forgot Chat Noir. Me disguised as Chat Noir.” Lila realized.  
“No, I didn’t. I included him too.” Adrien’s smile grew wider  
“No, you didn’t include that part. And, yes, I am Chat Noir’s girlfriend!” Lila said, though it sounded like a question.  
“Are you?” Adrien asked. He looked over at Marinette, who just smirked. “Plagg, claws out.” A green flash filled the room and Chat Noir said, “Let me say that again. I’ve never loved you more than I loved your lies. In fact, I’m going to tell you right now, my power can be used to kill. If you lie about anything one more time, I will use the power of destruction on you. I have had to kill someone once. It wasn’t a pretty picture.”  
“ADRIEN?”  
“Why hello, The mayor’s daughter. That is your name, right?” Chat asked, tapping his chin.  
“NO!”  
“Well, you say that you are so much, it sounds like you need everyone to know that.”  
“That’s it, I am the Mayor’s daughter-“  
“No, you’re the mayor’s mistake.” Marinette interrupted.  
“MARITRASH-“  
“Chloe, Adrien and I have had to kick your butt three times because you have to be the most negative person on Earth. Do you really want to test our tempers?”  
“Oh, and remember. If someone outside of this class shares anything about our identities, we will make sure none of you see your next birthday. Got it?” Marinette asked.  
“You’re heroes of Paris. You won’t do that!”  
“Maybe not, but our kwamis will.” Marinette told Chloe.  
“Anyway, we’re sorry, but we have to leave to some random rooftop. Buh-bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit carried away....


End file.
